Storm Wardens
The Storm Wardens are the 18th legion of the Legiones Astartes, the strong honourable sons of Taran Uallas. Like the sacrisians they specialise in close combat especially melee and are proficient in many weapons including the use of their swords and even in the use of unarmed combats. they are considered savage and unsophisticated by many others, but not so much as the Terrible Flesh Tearers. Summary The Storm wardens are a very Culturally influenced Legion using many symbols and items from their homeworld of Sacris this includes the mighty Sacrisian Claymore. They also utilise a very peculiar brand of low gothic with many gutteral and strange pronunciations and speech patterns. They are very much considered some of the less sophisticated of their brothers. The 18th are known for using vulgar words, drinking fiercely and making anything a competition. But they are Honorable and keep true one fact that is now known throughout the imperium at large "never insult a sacrisian" for they hold honour, especially their own and their families, above all. The Storm wardens are also a very mystic and highly spiritual legion. They view the constant storms of their homeworld as the hatred of ancient devils, so the storm wardens see it as their responsibility to hold it back. the Storm may also refer to other things than just the storms of their world it may refer to war, hardships or even the warp. They are known for having a large amount of psychically sensitive members with most if not all being able to channel electricity through themselves. Because of this they also have a large amount of Librarians (who they call Galeseers) They may use the Galeseers for foresight to depict the outcome and future of the battle to help them win. Any marine who wishes to Become a member of the Storm Wardens must complete his thunderwalk ritual. This involves walking a path carved into the highest mountain range of Sacris they are exposed to many lightning strikes, torrential weather, constant battering rain and uneven ground once you have passed you are given the rank of Storm Warden. A true storm warden can channel the lightning through them those who cant are injured or die meaning only the worthy can pass through this is why the legion is almost exclusively Psykers at the very least many are very low level. Many of the older marines Will repeat this ritual to assure they have not become unworthy. Organisation The Storm wardens are split up into Ward-Companies a unit of roughly 100 marines led by a Ward Captain these companies form the basis for any Storm Wardens force. Geneseed Notable campaigns Notable Members * Taran Uallas - primarch of the Storm Wardens * Artair MacCailein - Ward Master of the 1st Ward company and adopted son of Taran Uallas. * Tanaith Ovidus - ward master of the 3rd Ward company and champion of the Ovidus clan Non Astartes Personnel * [[Anne MacClain|'Anne MacClain']] - Wife of Taran Uallas, Auxillary member of the 18th legion. Category:Legions